realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Spear Grass
Spear Grass Large Plant Hit Dice: 7d8+21 (52 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 0 ft. Armor Class: 13 (–1 size, +4 Dex), touch 13, flat-footed 9 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+11 Attack: Spear-shoot +8 melee (1d6+2/x3 plus attach) or 4 shoots +8 ranged (1d6+2/x3) Full Attack: 4 spear-shoots +8 melee (1d6+2/x3 plus attach) or 4 shoots +8 ranged (1d6+2/x3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Blood drain, impale Special Qualities: Blindsight 60 ft., camouflage, low-light vision, plant traits Saves: Fort +8, Ref +6, Will +4 Abilities: Str 14, Dex 19, Con 17, Int 4, Wis 15, Cha 15 Skills: Listen +12 Feats: Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Weapon Finesse Environment: Any Organization: Solitary or stand (2-20) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 10-14 HD (Large); 15-21 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: — A strange rustling arises from the grove of bamboo-like plants growing nearby. Spear grass is a deadly, predatory plant that feeds on blood. It tends to grow near trails, watering holes, and other areas rich with animal life upon which to feed. Since the grass is immobile, and its reproductive process is at the mercy of the wind, spear grasses that arise in out-of-the-way locales rarely survive long. A spear grass is a cluster of 36 shoots covering an area 10 feet in diameter. Spear grasses cannot speak, but communicate with others of their kind using a language consisting of rustling patterns. COMBAT Spear grass awaits the approach of prey, mimicking normal tall grass. Once potential prey comes within range, a spear grass launches a single shoot in an attempt to elicit more noise (and thereby alerting other spear grasses in the area to the presence of prey). Once alerted, the entire cluster begin launching volleys of deadly shoots, then impale the downed or fleeing prey with spear-shoots and drain the blood they crave. Blood Drain (Ex): Spear grass that begins its turn impaling an opponent begins to drain fluids. It deals 1d4 points of Constitution damage each round the victim remains impaled. Camouflage (Ex): Since spear grass looks like a normal plant when at rest, it takes a DC 20 Spot check to notice it before it attacks. Impale (Ex): If a spear grass successfully hits a creature with a spear-shoot attack, it impales the victim on the shoot and can drain blood. The impaled creature is considered to be grappled, but the spear grass is not. The creature can break free with a DC 15 Strength check. Success indicates the creature is free but takes an additional 1d3 points of damage in the process. Failure means the creature takes 1d6 points of damage and remains pinned in place. An ally can try to free an impaled creature with a DC 12 Strength check and can avoid damage with a DC 12 Heal check. A spear grass can hold one creature per spear-shoot. Creatures of Diminutive size and smaller are too small to be held effectively. Shoots (Ex): Spear grass can loose a volley of four shoots as a standard action (make an attack roll for each shoot). This attack has a range of 180 feet with no range increment. All targets must be within 30 feet of each other. The creature can launch only twenty-four shoots in any 24-hour period. Originally appeared in I13 - Adventure Pack I (1987). Category:Plants